The present invention relates generally to improvements in tools and it relates particularly to an improved ratchet tool drive mechanism.
The conventional hand tool of the screw driver, sprocket wrench and drill type or the like is either of the direct drive or ratchet drive type. Each of these drive mechanisms have certain advantages as well as attendant disadvantages. Thus, in the direct drive tool, high torque and axial pressure can be applied to the work piece without damage to the tool but in many cases the tool is highly inconvenient and awkward to use and little mechanical advantage is achieved, thereby limiting the torque applied to the work piece. On the other hand, the ratchet type tools, while convenient to use under many circumstances, is frequently otherwise awkward to apply and by reason of the ratchet mechanism usually employed, is limited in the amount of torque which may be applied. Furthermore, conventional tools of the subject type are normally restricted to the use of only one hand, are of limited adaptability and versatility and otherwise leave much to be desired.